


You Are Master Here Peter

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [11]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter has decided that he wants to do at least something physical with Aro. Something which leaves Aro more than overjoyed of course, but naturally Peter is a bit skittish. It'll take a gentle hand to coax Peter into relaxed passion. With a bit of humor and awkwardness.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 30
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene, this first chapter, playing over and over again in my mind. My thoughts are, Peter isn't terrible in bed, he lacks the ability to really get along with people, he's self-destructive, his marriage with his wife was loveless/passionless so they either didn't have sex/it wasn't good. And while I haven't, yet, stated it, in my mind, this is the first man that Peter's been with. So adding all of his baggage, his fears, his anxieties, his trust issues with Aro, it all culminates into what I hope will be a good bit of physicality. Maybe I'll alter the tags and have them progress to sex in and of itself, but for now, I'm working on it slowly.

“Il mio cuore,” Aro brushed his gloved fingers along a scruffy jaw, “you are the master here. I am but a servant to your desires.” He pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead, “I will adhere to whatever you want or don't. I will go at your pace.” He leaned back to catch the other's eye, “I am at your command.”

Peter broke the contact, cheeks red, body tense, ever the picture of timid.

“Are you afraid?” Aro's thumb ran along Peter's bottom lip “embarrassed? You have nothing to be concerned for. I will not harm nor judge you.”

He could smell the ho scent or arousal spike the air, hear Peter's breath hitch, and so he pressed closer, their chests just touching.

Peter looked up then into Aro's eyes, throat bobbing.

“Tell me darling,” Aro's lips ghosted against Peter's, “anything.”

Peter's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He tried to look away but Aro caught a finger under his chin.

“I,” the mortal started, “I can't.”

“You can. Just be honest,” Aro's nose bumped into Peter's, Peter's breath fanning over Aro's lips.

“I'm not good in bed.”

It came so rushed, so mumbled that no human would have heard it the first time. Aro was not human and whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. It took his thousands of years of experience to keep a straight face.

“How do you mean?” His tone polite, conversational.

Peter sighed, letting his face fall into the vampire's chest. “I'm just not good. If my wife were alive, she'd tell you.” he paused and continued on, regretful, morose, “I wasn't as good to her as I could have been. Yeah, she married me for my money, but I let her do it. I used her for the image and just cause I didn't want to be alone. Sexy celebrity with equally hot wife who also helps with the act? Good for business...” he trailed off there before lifting his face. His expression shifted from reflection to annoyance and he began to shove at Aro, “let go. I can see you want to laugh!”

Aro must've let his amusement slip through and had to regain composer. He snugly held Peter around his lower back in a hug, “my darling, I am not laughing at you. I find your nervousness and wish to please endearing beyond measure. I assure you, just being here with you is good enough, even if we never join together in pleasure.”

Peter snorted and let his head fall back into Aro's chest, “why can't you just say fuck?” but he relaxed into the embrace, hands bunching into the lapels of Aro's jacket.

“I wanted to say make love, but I thought that would be too sentimental and you preferred word choice is a bit uncouth.”

“You're a killer and you're worried about bad words?” Peter's head whipped back, incredulous.

“I tend to find the majority of them distasteful and unnecessary to use in order to convey my sentiments.” Aro was smiling, bringing his hand back to cradle Peter's face once again.

“Okay, sure, but nothing compares to a good solid fuck when you're pissed off.” Peter smirked, nuzzling his face into Aro's hand. The leather warmer, softer, than the vampire's skin.

“Or when about to make love apparently.”

“Told you,” Peter squirmed, feeling so light, like a bird, in Aro's arms, “I'm not good.”

Aro rolled his eyes to the ceiling, “what are you not good at dear? From what you described to me, you are, most likely, fine. You were in a loveless marriage, not exactly inspiring for passion.”

Peter growled, “Christ, I wish I hadn't said anything.”

“Why did you?”

“Panicked. Not sentimental, but...this is the first time we were going to...do anything.”

Aro pressed another kiss to Peter's forehead, more than fond, “I understand.” Swift and fluid, Peter found himself lifted bridal style into Aro's arms.

“Oi! Warning next time!”

“Peter,” Aro brought his lips down to Peter's, a barely there touch, “I'm going to take you to bed, lay you upon the copious pillows you have there, and whatever you wish or don't, I will do. We don't have to talk anymore,” he knew Peter was withdrawing, uncomfortable, he wanted to keep that fire stoked in the mortal's belly without pressing to hard. “Is that agreeable love?”

Peter swallowed, hid his face into Aro's chest, mumbling, “yeah, alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a bit of humor and emotion. I intend for the next chapter to be the last one, the climax, but for now this is just a bit of silliness for these two. Why do I always have to put feelings into my smut! Why can't I just write smut for smut's sake damn it!

Aro's shoes made scarce a sound as he ascended the stairs. Peter, solid, warm, willingly cradled against his chest. He had to remind himself to move human. Step by step. Savoring the anticipation.

It had taken close to a year of on and off, tentative and strenuous, contact with Peter for the mortal to trust him enough to be where they were. Peter being justifiably cautious and angry at times adding all the more to the desire to soothe those concerns. As such, being with Peter grounded him for good and bad, making the passage of time tangible again. Each precious moment with Peter being treasured and rushed to make the most of what few years he would have with his darling.

A year was nothing for a vampire, until now.

Once at the top of the stairs, he made his way to Peter's bedroom. He'd been inside it before, coming across the landing from his small quarters, in the middle of the night or during early morning, to lull Peter back to sleep after a nightmare, but the context of those times contrasted with this moment, it was as if he were carrying his beloved husband over the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

He smiled to himself at the notion, thankful Peter's face was resolutely pressed into his chest so he couldn't see it, and moved to the bed.

Peter's bed was large with lovely black sheets and comforter. Plush, smooth, breathable, with copious pillows against the headboard. When Peter had been traveling more often, moving from hotel to hotel, job to job, he often would toss the majority of the pillows from his bed to Aro's when the vampire chose to stay, being more than tired and only needing one to fall asleep with. Since moving into the house, having a decent bed again, Aro had walked in on his sleeping with pillows between his legs, supporting his spine, or just over his head to block out light and noise. Now, he laid the human out upon them, loving how they supported/raised him in a gentle recline. Perfect for viewing and being viewed.

Once set down, Peter began to fidget, looking between Aro and down at his lap and Aro's heart swelled again. This wasn't his typical hunter. Of course, Peter was prone to shows of vulnerability. Nightmares, waves of anger and sadness, but he often brushed it off, swore it off, slept it off. Openly admitting to it, not drinking it away, not running away, Aro would reward this generous gift of trust tenfold.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, mindful of his posture and expression. Despite the desire burning in his belly, he kept himself the picture of calm and patience.

“Remember, you are in control,” he assured, reaching a hand to rest atop Peter's in the man's lap. “What would you like?”

“I,” Peter shoulders sagged, “don't know.” For one so tall, he seemed so small, frail, as he drew his knees up, twined his fingers with Aro's. The warmth of his skin seeping through the leather and how Aro wished he could remove the gloves.

“Hm,” Aro brought his free hand to his lips, pressing a knuckle to them in thought, “ah, I know. Dear, how would you like me to pleasure you orally?”

Peter's body gave a jolt, a sharp laugh pushing through, “a blow job?” he shook his head, “can't call it that either huh? Too coarse?” The crinkling around his eyes, the small smile, all spoke of tease, play, and was given its own smile in return.

“If you'd prefer me to use more vulgar language, I am willing to accommodate. As I have said, it is what you would like.”

“Blow job isn't vulgar,” Peter laughed again, a sharp, nervous, sound. His mirth mixed with uncertainty. He squeezed his fingers around the other's, trying his best to meet his eyes, “I...” he cleared his throat, “I guess that'd be okay.”

“Delightful, Peter. First though,” Aro detached his hand from Peter's in favor of bringing both of his hands to the bottom of his shirt, fingers skimming along the hemline, “perhaps I should get you more comfortable?”

There was a beat before Peter realized that Aro was waiting for permission. Slowly, he lowered his knees so that his legs were stretched out, and nodded.

The muscles of Peter's stomach twitched as they were exposed to cool air and the caress of supple leather. He remained compliant as those fingers inched under the fabric, traced along pectorals.

His temperature rose, heartbeat increased, as Aro moved from next to him to between his legs, nudging his knees apart with his own. He looked up at the vampire above him. In the dim afternoon light of a curtained bedroom, Peter could almost believe Aro was human. His long, dark, hair fell around his face, lips vibrant and playful, eyes lidded, beautiful.

As the t-shirt was shifted up and off, Peter fought the urge to cross his arms. This would not be the first time Aro had seen him shirtless but still a fresh wave of nerves clawed at the slow to rise arousal inside.

It had been five years since he'd been in this position. What made it worse, he couldn't recall a time when he'd been objectively more than average when it came to sex. Too damaged and weak to care for a partner or let himself be cared for. He winced. In truth, he'd been lazy and selfish, dragging others into his pity party. His previous partners didn't deserve his half-hearted, mostly high and drunk, attempts at sex. He wasn't always awful, but...Aro's finger under his jaw broke his thoughts, his red eyes drawing him away from the cycle of guilt and regret and back into the moment.

“Whatever happened in the past is in the past. It cannot be changed. We will move forward and at your pace.”

“Reading my mind?” He tried to make it sound like a joke, but the falter in his voice gave him away.

Aro raised his hand, wiggling his fingers. His gloved fingers. “Of course I'm not. I'm just very old, very experienced. I don't need to read your mind to know that it wanders to dark corners. For the moment, I wish to bring you out of that.” He leaned forward and placed a very tender, quick, kiss to Peter's lips. “Let yourself go, Peter. Keep yourself in the moment. Focus on sensation, not on regret.”

With a renewed sense of purpose, Aro scooted himself down so that he was on his belly, hands coming to run along Peter's thighs, loving that, despite the human's gangly appearance, there was strength there.

Peter, for his part, let his head fall back, threw his arm over his face. He had yet to be aroused, Aro would change that.

He moved to the belt buckle, making short work of it, the button and zip of fitted jeans. It struck him then how, under different circumstances, Peter would have been executed. A mortal knowing of their kind given a vampire fraternized with them? Why that's what nearly got Bella and Edward killed.

And thinking on Edward, it made him briefly recall the brutality in Edward Cullen's memory from when he had Bella the first time. Dear stupid boy didn't know how to control his strength. While it had been a while since he'd partaken in this particular pleasure, he was no Edward.

“Who the fuck is Edward?”

He must've been thinking out loud because the arm was gone and Peter was glaring down at him.

“Don't get jealous,” Aro patted his thigh, hoping to quell the anger and hurt he saw brewing.

“You saying another man's name when you're about to touch my dick doesn't inspire confidence.” Peter spat, attempting to scoot up but being held by two fingers in his belt loops kept him in place.

“Edward was never my lover nor did I ever want him to be,” Aro pressed a kiss to Peter's belly button, “He is a very young vampire who fell in love with a human and was rather _rough_ with her the first time they had sex.”

Peter blinked, “how do you even...oh yeah. Why would you even want to know that?”

Aro offered a non-committal shrug, “that is neither here nor there, I just merely found it amusing to find myself in a similar circumstance.”

That's why he felt Peter earnestly trying to pull away, hands reaching up to tug at the headboard, “so I have to worry about you ripping it off? When you offered to suck me off, I didn't think it meant completely!”

He didn't mean to, truly, but he couldn't help it. His head fell onto Peter's belly and for a long moment, there was silence before a gasping giggle broke out.

“It's not funny!” Peter had stopped struggling by this point but remained on edge, feeling Aro's body shake as the vampire laughed himself out.

When he sat back up he practically beamed, “Peter, I am old enough to control my strength. I am not young and reckless like Edward. I assure you, I only intend to please you not hurt you.”

“Very reassuring,” sarcastic but calmer, a want to believe it to be true.

“I have not hurt you yet have I?” Aro asked before readjusting to his earlier position, giving a slight tug on those tight jeans via the belt loops, dragging the underwear down with it, revealing a hint of dark pubic hair.

When Peter didn't answer right away, turning his face into the pillow to pout, Aro kissed his belly again.

“Now dear, don't fret. While your concerns were _amusing_ they were valid and I'm sorry for teasing you,” he didn't sound that sorry but when Peter forced down his own smile and once again threw his arm over his face, Aro knew to continue.

“Bastard,” Peter whispered but otherwise remained silent. Silent, but alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? :3 Any constructive criticism?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. It has a lot of feelings so maybe it isn't as erotic? I'm not sure. But I had fun writing it and look forward to writing the next part soon.

Aro kissed Peter's belly again, brought his nose to nuzzle at the bit of fuzz below his navel, letting his gloved fingers trail up the mortal's sides and up to his chest, brushing his fingers against his nipples. Loving that, despite the tension that had yet to leave the mortal's body, he was being allowed to explore. Loving that he could hear that heartbeat increase.

Making his movements obvious, Aro brought his hands back to Peter's jeans, fingers twining through the belt loops.

“May I?” Aro waited as Peter, without moving his arm off his eyes, thought.

His voice slight and tense but otherwise mild “...yeah, go ahead.”

“Thank you, Peter.” He finally tugged Peter's jeans and underwear down enough that before him was Peter's half hard cock, giving a half hearted twitch upon being exposed. “Still not quite there il mio amore? Rest assured, I will take care of you.”

“Just don't rip it off.” he added. His other hand at first raised

Aro tisked, but let it go. Peter was simply being Peter, he wasn't fighting this but he was getting his barbs in and it was endearing to no end. Eventually, Aro hoped to dissolve Peter of his paranoia. At least around him, but these things take time.

“Ah!” Peter gasped when Aro, deciding not to waste time, began running his fingers along his shaft. Easy, teasing caresses that went from root to tip methodically. The seam of the gloves adding a pleasant friction. Must've been a pair Peter had gifted him if he could feel the seam and that...he didn't know how describe the sudden warmth radiating from his chest down to his cock.

It made Aro coo though, “Beautiful, that's it Peter.,” another kiss to his belly but then Aro's mouth trailed down to his thigh, offering small, wet kisses. Almost there, he could see Peter's cock getting more engorged, feel it under his finger tips.

Aro, when he indulged in this pleasure, preferred to take his time. Build his partners up to an incoherent mess that begged and pleaded until they toppled over the edge cursing his name. There would be time for that later, hopefully.

“Fuck!” Peter's hips retreated into the bed, arm falling off his face so he could grab at the blanket with both, face turned into his shoulder. Wet, cooler than a human mouth, and of course the bastard was teasing, letting his cock loosely brush against tongue, the inside of his cheeks, teeth, with no real suction. And yet, he hadn't done this in so long that it was enough, fully hard, hot, throbbing.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving Peter cool and damp. With a frustrated sigh, he chanced a glance through squinted eyes.

Aro was watching him, hunger etched into his features, “you pulled away darling, did you wish me to stop?”

Fucking bastard. Anyone else and this might be consideration. Peter knew better. Yes, Aro was being gentle, doting even, but he was still going to tease him when he got the chance. Even just a little. Even if it was to get him to vocalize what he did or didn't want.

“Peter, don't look at me like that,” Aro smiled, “you can't blame me surely for wanting to hear you confirm your desires.”

“You just want to hear me say it.”

“Naturally,” son of a bitch didn't even deny it, “but truly Peter, are you alright to continue? I have told you, my intention is to please you.”

Scrubbing a hand down his face Peter said, “for fuck's sake. It was just a little overwhelming. Told you, been a while. So...yeah, go ahead.”

“Wonderful. Going forward I shall continue unless you tell me otherwise. Acceptable?”

“Yeah.” It was kind of nice that the vampire was being so cautious, even if he just wanted to hear some ego stroking _I want it_. He shoved his face back into his shoulder.

“Delightful. Now, Peter, I'm going to take you into my mouth now.” That shouldn't have made him shudder, but the prim and proper way of speaking somehow made him just that much harder.

Before he could reply, that cool, enveloping pressure was around him again. He threw his head back, clenched his jaw as Aro began to suck. No tease this time. A constant pressure, taking him down his throat, rubbing his vein with his tongue. 

It was good. Oh, how it was good. His muscles trembled, clenched, unclenched as this beautiful, ancient being set about to drive him crazy. Up, down, a moment to swirl his tongue around the head, dip into his slit, before diving back to run along his shaft.

And it was Aro doing this. A vampire. One of the most ancient, one of the most powerful vampires currently sucking on a human's dick like it was the most delicious pass time. 

That thought alone, helped set him up for the fall. 

The vampire's hands came to hold his hips in place and began to suck with more vigor, earning a shout. Fuck. He was close. So close.

They hadn't been at it for more than five minutes, and he was already ready to come. How pathetic. He wasn't a teenager damn it, he wasn't...

Aro's hand found his, resting a top the clenched fist and the train of thought ceased. Over come with white, blinding pleasure as Peter's back arched, balls drawn tight against his body as he came. Quick, hard, in several bursts, all swallowed down with obscene gulps.

When he fell back against the bed, He found the blanket drawn up over him, Aro reclined next to him, hands folded upon his lap, looking neat and clean. Lips weren't swollen, cheeks not flushed. Just a perfect pale statue.

“You did very well Peter.”

“I barely lasted five minutes.”

Aro gave a little hum, “I am quite skilled.”

Peter gave a weak laugh before pushing the blanket off of him and sitting up. He was quiet for a moment before he stood up, adjusting his jeans and, over his shoulder he managed a nervous, “thanks.” Before fleeing from the room, no doubt to have another existential crisis. 

Aro watched him go, loving the blush, the scent, as the mortal fled passed him. He waited a minute before too rising from the bed. He'd find Peter downstairs no doubt, pouring himself a drink, popping in a movie, pretending that nothing had happened. Aro smiled at the thought because he knew now, as he savored the salty taste in his mouth, that Peter was his. It was only a matter of time before the game was over.


End file.
